Eva Green
Eva Green (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''Arsene Lupin (2004)'' [Clarisse de Dreux-Soubise]: Killed by Kristin Scott Thomas (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to Nemanja) *''Casino Royale (2006)'' [Vesper Lynd]: Commits suicide by drowning in an elevator as it sinks in the canal, deliberately locking herself in to prevent Daniel Craig from rescuing her. Daniel unsuccessfully attempts CPR after he finally manages to get her out of the elevator and carry her to the surface. (Thanks to Lee, Eric, Robert, Andrew, Rattyocoaster, Mariano, Scott, and Conor) *''Dark Shadows (2012)'' [Angelique Bouchard]: Dies when Johnny Depp shatters her glass heart after she pulls it out of her body, on top of having been impaled on a chandelier, mauled by Chloe Grace Moretz, and shot repeatedly with a shotgun by Michelle Pfeiffer. (Thanks to Fleming and ND) *''300: Rise of an Empire (2014)'' [Artemisia]: Stabbed through the stomach with a sword by Sullivan Stapleton. (Historically inaccurate, since the real Artemisia committed suicide by jumping off a cliff following the failed invasion). *''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014)'' [Ava Lord]: Shot in the stomach by Josh Brolin. *''White Bird in a Blizzard (2014)'' [Eve Connors]: Strangled by Christopher Meloni after she catches him in bed with Shiloh Fernandez; shown in a flashback sequence. TV Deaths * Penny Dreadful (TV series): The Blessed Dark (2016) Ives Shot in the stomach by Josh Hartnett, as she begged him to do it. The episode ends with Timothy Dalton, Josh Hartnett, Patti LuPone, Wes Studi, Harry Treadaway, Rory Kinnear, and Perdita Weeks at Eva's funeral. Noteworthy Connections *Daughter of Walter Green and Marlene Jobert *Ex-Wife of Marton Csokas *Twin sister of Joy Green Gallery Casino Royale (145).png|Eva Green in Casino Royale oh deah.jpg|Eva Green in Penny Dreadful: The Blessed Dark evagreen-whitebird.jpg|Eva Green (with Christopher Meloni) in White Bird in a Blizzard Dark_Shadows_2012_720p_BluRay_Rus_Ukr_HDCLUB_2670.jpg|Eva Green's death in Dark Shadows Artemisia's death.png|Eva Green in 300: Rise of an Empire Green, Eva Green, Eva Green, Eva Green, Eva Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Atheist Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:War Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:James Bond Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Religion Stars Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Gregg Araki Movies Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Adventure Stars Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Penny Dreadful Cast Members Category:MGM Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Videos Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners